1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an advertising sign and more particularly to an inflatable and deflatable, self-supporting, generally inverted U-shaped sign support.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects
Advertising signs have been supported by various structural members such as billboards, walls, ground embedded posts and various other mechanical supports. Sign supports which are permanent, such as billboards, are sometimes constructed of steel girders embedded in concrete. Portable sign supports, such as those utilized by realtors in selling real estate, may include vertical rods which are detachably embedded in the ground.
With portable signs, which are periodically moved, the weight of the sign support is an important factor. Another important factor in the construction of a portable sign, is the size of a vehicle or trailer required to move the portable sign. A third factor is the expense and difficulty in erecting and dismantling a portable sign. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel lightweight, inexpensive sign support which is easy to erect and dismantle.
A sign, which is inflatable and deflatable, can be compacted into a relatively small volume for storage and transfer. Inflatable signs have been provided heretofore such as a balloon, or other such inflatable device, having an advertisement written thereon. One such expandable balloon as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,012 issued to Craig J. Lovik on Jun. 18, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,299 issued to Mr. Lovik on Jul. 16, 1991. Such an expandable balloon has the advertising displayed thereon and is not utilized as a support for a separate sign. Another inflatable sign of a similar type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,121 granted to Robert K. Vicino on Oct. 11, 1988.
An inflatable closed loop tube which has been utilized as a support for a display sign is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,847 granted to Lurence R. Chandos on May 1, 1973. This prior art construction is not self-supporting but is mounted on a standard support rod and is of limited use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,958 issued to JoAnn K. Radovich on Jun. 13, 1989 discloses a specious inflatable, animal-like display figure utilized to support a sign.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel, inflatable and deflatable, self supporting sign support for supporting a sign.
Still another object of the present invention to provide an inflatable and deflatable inverted U-shaped sign support which, when inflated, is self-supporting.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sign support of the type described comprising an air impervious inflatable tube including a pair of upstanding tubular support legs having open lower ends and at least one lower end being closed by an air impervious ballast.
A still further object of the present invention to provide a sign support of the type described including an impervious inflatable and deflatable tube having a pair of upstanding tubular legs which include open lower ends that are closed by a pair of plugs having hollow cylindrical side walls sealed to the lower ends of the legs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable sign support including an inflatable casing having a tubular cross member and a pair of integral tubular legs which, when inflated, hold the cross member in spaced relation with the ground.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel portable, inflatable sign support which has at least one transparent window.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and novel inflatable portable sign support of the type described including decorating streamers which are coupled to the sign support for attracting viewers.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the